


Blatant

by TayaKiki



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Background Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, I really doubt this will have sense in the end, M/M, Post-Game, Press and Tabloids, Press shenaningans, Tags May Change, This is ridiculous, and here we are, celebrity issues, first fic, funny fic attempt, it started as a dream actually, short af chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayaKiki/pseuds/TayaKiki
Summary: "I have an idea. Not blatant, not so direct, but it will work."The singer just took a sip of his whisky, knowing it wouldn't work.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia (background), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 35
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

That day was their first anniversary.

Because of that, they decided to be together and chill in Raihan's suite, eating something simple and drinking strong alcohol -the champagne was too much soft for Piers taste-, until their pokemon slept so deep so they can have time for them alone. Orchestral music could be heard, already forgotten though, meawhile both of them were talking about an important issue, something that had been there for a long time already and hasn't resolved.

Raihan and Piers started their relationship when the latest was still the Dark type Gym leader, and not the celebrity he was nowadays: mini concerts were still performed in Spikemuth, but were smaller and less frequent compared with the big ones made across the region. Paparazzis were at every corner when it came to him, with his fame in the sky, and Raihan was still the strongest Gym leader, with two newbies stepping on his heels and near to snatching his title.

Basically, both of them were in a position where everything they did would be known if they weren't careful.

For that reason, they already had the same conversation again and again, where the main subject was if it would be good to make their relationship public or not, being that until now, neither of their acquaintances knew.

Of course, Piers didn't want to be so blatant about the fact they were boyfriends, at the point he prohibited any type of flirting session on public, or any appareance of himself in Raihan's socialmedia. Though, with each passing day was harder for Raihan to not give a small sneak peek of the singer in his territory, considering Piers was already an essential part of his life.

Because, well, the spykemuth ex-gym leader was almost every day with him, and if not, it was because he was giving concerts or interviews, meanwhile Raihan was waiting for him in the backstage, hidden in the audience, or even at the bar that was at the corner of the street where Piers was doing his interviews. Without a Championship Challenge, things were pretty peaceful for the gym leader and he had a lot of time. The exhibition matches were an occasional thing, parties and reunions were low in the actual season. Either way, they always found a time to be together.

And even with all of their going outs, mini-holidays, fast kisses or spicy stares in the alleways, or a backroom, or in the shadows of some dark bar, they have never been discovered by the press. Even when -before the rule of 'no flirt, no selfies together'- Raihan was all bed eyes with Piers in front of the new Champ, when two freaks were dynamaxing wild pokémon just because they could. Was it luck? Was it a coincidence? Maybe they did an excellent job at being cautious?

Raihan didn't know. The only thing he knew, it was that he wanted everyone to know that Piers was his, and nobody else's. And he wanted it so much, but so much, that he was anxious to make it known.

And with that, an idea struck him.

If Piers didn't want them to tell the world... they would make the world discover their love.

"I kno' that face..." started Piers, glaring at his boyfriend with a bit of suspicion, "what are you plannin'?"

The lounge resonated with a dragon master's laugh, and Piers just narrowed his eyes.

"I have an idea. Not blatant, not so direct, but it will work."

The singer just took a sip of his whisky, knowing it wouldn't work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! As you read on tags, this is my first fic in a long time and... it's written in english, which isn't my native language, so, please endure spelling mistakes, and don't be afraid to tell me if you see any. I am taking this opportunity to fine tune my English kajskjkdjf
> 
> That being said, just wanted to say: it will be several chapters, but they will be short.


	2. Chapter 2

Next week, Raihan started to implement his plan: the first step was to replace his trademark hoodie with another one, a black and white with dragon pokemon motifs in the back and right sleeve. He used it once, twice, three times, until it was _definitive_ and was the hoodie he wore everytime _._ The second step, was to use it anywhere he could, like charity events, meetings with his colleagues, parties, and even nightclubbing. Said hoodie started to appear even in his socialmedia, in his selfies or his interviews, at the point everyone asked him where did he got it because all of his fans wanted one too.  
  
Obviusly, he answered with a cheerful but somewhat sad response, saying that hoodie in particular was unique.  
  
And with a few more appareances, that was all: the hoodie dissapeared from Raihan's life.  
  
  
  


  


Until Piers appeared using it in a photo published in a gossip magazine.

With his hair undone and wild, big glasses over his eyes and a peculiar mark on the white skin of his neck, he was leaving a departamental building in Hammerlocke. He seemed to be looking at every inch of the street before he left the building, walking fast down the street.

And it was Raihan's building.

And Piers didn't know why he accepted that fucking plan, so obvious, so _evident;_ him leaving that block was just an act and a part of said plan.

Maybe he wanted to see how splendorous it would fail? Or maybe, maybe lowkey, he wanted to be surprised and caught in his hidden relationship with the most handsome gym leader of Galar region? It would have been awesome, actually, if it happened that way.

...And scandalous, he supposed, being an ex-gym leader and now a famous singer at the top of the best of the region, and Raihan being one of the strongest pokemon trainer on Galar. A power couple, he would say, if they asked... when the meowth was out of the bag. But not right now, with him taking a sip of his coffee and a copy of the magazine in the kitchen's table.

It didn't matter in the end. The plan paid off at least, but not the way they were expecting it in the first place.

Closing his eyes, he decided to push the magazine to the other side of the table, just in time so Raihan, who was walking towards the kitchen, would see it at the moment he sat down to have breakfast.

And of course he saw it when he sat.

With big, bold letters, an sparkles surrounding the photography of Piers using HIS hoodie, it said:

**_"A SECRET FRIENDSHIP WE DIDN'T KNOW COMES TO LIGHT?"_**

  
Silence.

A second read, a third one - Raihan's mouth fallen, eyes opened wide and his absence of words were all the singer needed in that saturday morning in Spikemuth. When the dragon master took the magazine without saying a word, left the said magazine in the table, and looked it again _just to be sure_ , the only thing Piers could do, was laugh, choking a little with his coffee.

Raihan just groaned and hit his forehead with the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe being that evident wasn't enough, so they must be even more blatant, or something like that, said Raihan.

The poor man was frustrated, so he decided to not forteit and make the press _discover_ their relationship at any cost... that meant to not being actually screaming his lungs out while he declared his love for Piers. For his honor, and for his lovely boyfriend, who was talking with Sonia about something in the bar of the pub they were visiting in Hammerlocke.

"So, what was that about the secret friendship?" asked Leon, the ex unbeatable champion, with an innocent smile in his face and all love dovey eyes for the ginger woman who was laughing with Piers.

Raihan sighed, "It was a misunderstanding" was what he answered, sounding a little deflated. Leon turned to see him and arched an eyebrow, curious, and the taller man continued, "we wanted to demonstrate we're not like, unfamiliar, if not the contrary. You know, like you and Sonia", he said.

And Leon, meditating these words, opened his mouth and made an 'oh' without sound when he understood what his friend was trying to say. Of course he understood, though! For many years he was like that with Sonia, unable to verbalize what kind of relationship they had, with a lot of highs and downs until they put a name to it.

For that reason, Leon decided he wanted to try and help them, and help the world to understand the fact Raihan and Piers weren't just secret friends, but more.

"I have a live interview the day after tomorrow" he said, Raihan looking him a little confused about that, "and I'm pretty sure they will ask me what I know about you and Piers, you know, because you're my friend."

Shiny eyes sparkled like diamonds on Raihan face, a smile forming in his lips at the undertext on Leon's words.

"Will you help us?"

"Of course, mate, that's why we're friends in the first place."

Raihan couldn't be more happy at that moment.

  
Raihan wanted to die. Right here, in that moment, with loud laughs of Piers being the last thing he heard, as a enchantment, a melodius and divine sound resonating in his dispair - _Of course Leon would help,_ he thought, his hands on his forehead trying to sustain himself, _but the man is always so lost. So fucking lost. And not only with directions, of course._

And he couldn't understand it, he just - he just _couldn't._

"Yeah! They're not secret friends, everybody. They're, like, The Best friends!" echoed the tv, Raihan rising his face to see Piers repeating the cursed interview, with a Leon smiling bright and enthusiast while he said these so wrong and fucked words like they were the mere truth, unaware of what he did.

Piers laughed to himself this time, trying to be serious.

"You kno', Raihan, I don't do encores. _I don't like encores._ But this?"

Another laugh, and Raihan looked at him begging not to-

"This is worth being encored twice"

And just like that, Piers repeated the scene and laughed until tears fell down his face, with a Raihan melted on his lap and trying to think what to do next even in his desperated state.


	4. Chapter 4

One week later Raihan was talking with Leon. This time, they were in a park at Wyndon, sitting on a bench each one with a bottle in their hands. Fortunately, it wasn't a sunny and too hot day, so both of them were using disguises and going unnoticed.  
  
"So... Are you saying I'm wrong?", asked Leon after a while.  
  
"Yes. So fucking wrong."  
  
"Because you're like, a couple. Real couple?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
There was a brief silence, both men looking at a blank point in front of them. Leon was still thinking about the supposed whole mess up he did in the interview, and Raihan took a sip of his cold water, trying to not scream.  
  
"But you said you're like me and Sonia", recalled the ex champion, turning to see his friend. Simplicity of his tone made Raihan raise an eyebrow, turning to see the other man too.  
  
"Aren't you two a thing?"

A minute passed.  
  
"Nah, just... just friends", said Leon, "Super friends. Like, real best friends!"  
  
 _Oh god.  
_

  
  
  
"LEON SAID THEY'RE JUST FRIENDS. _FRIENDS._ Can you believe it?!" screamed Raihan, yeeting a pillow across the hotel room.  
  
Today they had just a few hours to be together, but they weren't in a hurry in make things spicy. Not when Piers seems to be enjoying the tantrum of his boyfriend, at least, sitting at the couch with his knees touching his chest and a mock smile in his face, looking how Raihan beated another pillow against the bed...  
  
...Until the tallest man melted and put his forehead against said bed, squeezing the pillow on his hands, looking somehow defeated.  
  
 _That's is._ Piers got up and walked towards him, stopping at his side, and with a gentle touch, stroked Raihan's dreadlocks. Maybe all of this made him laugh, yes, _it was hilarious,_ but seeing his boyfriend in distress draws a line when he stoped enyoing all of this and started to see the situation like a problem.  
  
Raihan reached for his touch, and Piers sat next to him, in the border of the bed. With a soft movement, Raihan had his forehead against Piers' leg and was hugging it meanwhile a gentle hand stroked his hair, helping him to relax. A couple of minutes passed, both of them in silence until Raihan was chill enough to talk again, his words being said in a mellow tone.  
  
"I just... I just want to everyone know we are dating, Piers"  
  
"I kno'."  
  
"But everyone is stupid or oblivious or both!"  
  
"I kno', too."  
  
"Will we have to live always in the shadows, hiding ourselves?"  
  
He was being dramatic, of course.  
  
But Raihan moved his face a bit to look at Piers, and the singer knew he was referring about his petition of keeping their relationship far from the public's eye. With a chuckle, Piers sighed and returned the look, smiling softly but looking a bit sad. In the end, he was the one who did the petition, and the one who didn't proactively help the other in his plan to make their relationship known.  
  
"Nah", he started, closing his eyes for a moment, "I... I think it's time to make this public, yeah. Don't wanna see you sad 'bout this."  
  
"I'm not sad."  
  
"An' I'm not Piers, just a fancy obstagoon passin' as a human" retorted Piers, making Raihan smile, "but... we started all of this in a way, and I think we should end this in the same line."  
  
This caused Raihan to look more mindfully at Piers, confused for a moment, until the singer spoke again:  
  
"We can enjoy this ride, Raihan. In the end, we will be an out-the-closet couple, but right now, they all see us as friends. Do you kno' what it means?"  
  
The gym leader shook his head.  
  
"We can go to all places without hidin', Raihan. You can take your selfies an' post them everywhere, we can do stupid things in public, we can even go to that shitty fancy restaurant you love but it's always crowded and with papparazzis," Piers took a moment for Raihan to process what was he saying, and when his eyes shined, he continued, "we will be just us bein' us, passin' our time together. Enjoying ourselves."  
  
A minute passed and Raihan smiled, straighten himself to kiss Pier's face again and again, in the process inviting him to lay down on the bed with each kiss. Piers just laughed and accepted the kisses, but before Raihan kissed him in the lips, he stopped him puting a hand in his face.  
  
"And... you know," he murmured, and the dragon gym leader recognized _The Tone_ , "we can even make a little revenge and help our friends with their struggle, too."  
  
That was all it took to make Raihan smile wide again, and to energize him enough to make the hours left with Piers worth it.   
  
  


  
  
"It's kind of cute when your big bro' shows," murmured Raihan.  
  
"Instead of ruining the mood, you should kiss me."


	5. Chapter 5

'Revenge' had to wait about one or two weeks. Piers was very specific in his plan, saying they needed the right moment to strike - but not telling Raihan the details.  
  
In the meantime, he and Raihan enjoyed their time together being _friends._ Without having to hide, both were more than happy to go back and forth for all the region always when their schedule allowed them to, making the press somewhat used to them being together. And when Raihan was a selfie expert in catching tender moments, paparazzi didn't have new material of their own when all of their going outs were in the social media of the tallest man. A personal favorite was a photo with him, Piers, Leon and Sonia sitting on a table in a Spikemuth pub, Piers wearing his _special_ hoodie like he was showing it and Sonia laughing at the side of an embarassed Leon.  
  
Raihan even remembered their talk, about said hoodie and how the press took it as a proof of an unique and extraordinary friendship. He even remembered the emphasis Piers -who was looking at him with his beautiful icy blue eyes- put in saying it was worth to try, reaching the point of saying that maybe using matching hoodies would be even better.  
  
_Matching hoodies._  
  
Two day later after saying that, a package reached Raihan hands in his suite. He opened after knowing it came from Piers, smiling when he saw what it was: a hoodie.  
  
A white and black hoodie, as a negative from the one in possession of his boyfriend, and even mirrored, with the dragon motifs on back and left sleeve. A note said, _'_ Wanna see it on you. Tag me' - it implied he had to use it and upload a selfie in his pokégram. And Raihan was more than happy to oblige.  
  
The first like was from Piers. The first comment, of Leon.  
  
" _I want too!"_  
  
  


  
  
Piers was waiting for Raihan after an exhibition match versus Nessa when a notification popped up in the dragon master's rotom phone, interrupting the task of changing his clothes full of sand. The message was from Piers, who sent him a link. With a command, Rotom opened the link and not much later an equivalent of yellow press blog appeared on it's screen, with a big headline and a few photos displayed below.  
  
Raihan didn't believe what his eyes were seeing and wanted to go inmediatly with Piers, to the point that he almost finished tearing off his clothes to get dressed in the clean ones and running out of the locker room. He forgot his bag, so had to go back and when everything was packaged, he ran searching for Piers as intended.  
  
_No way, no way, NO WAY,_ he repeated to himself, running like a Giratina was behind him.  
  
When Piers appeared in his vision, still sitting on the stadium seats with a relaxed posture, he called for him - Piers raised his face from his phone, looking directly at Raihan and smirking. The dragon master practically jumped the stairs to be with him.  
  
"I know what you did!" Raihan pointed Piers, and he just raised his hands, _innocently._  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Raihan still pointed Piers with a finger, but he didn't know how to put it in words. Was it a hoax? A manipulation? Did he convince them? How, why, when - and then, he remembered, that day on the bar, the talk, how the singer talked about the hoodies, the emphasis he put in some words. Surprised and amazed, he sat next to Piers' seat without a word.  
  
He wanted to laugh but to cry too.  
  
Piers put a hand on his leg, stroking it with his thumb. Raihan wasn't looking at him but instead at his phone.

**_"A MATCHING HOODIES TREND OR A NEW LOVE IS BLOOMING ON GALAR?"_ **

Just below the title, photos of Sonia and Leon, looking each other and walking her Yamper on a park of Wyndon were displayed. The photos would have looked like any other photos if it wasn't because they showed both of them with matching hoodies resembling a pair of fire pokémon -a vulpix and a growlithe apparently- a little bit too close and chummy with each other, and the illumination, looking as it was very late, _as if they didn't want to be seen._ The entry of the notice theorized if this was a trend started by Raihan and Piers or if it was a new famous couple what the photos showed - a power couple, the entry said.

Raihan frowned and looked at Piers, meanwhile he just shrugged with a snort and showed him an open hand. He lowered first one finger, then another, looking like a five-second countdown. When he lowered his thumb, Raihan's phone rang, on the screen reading Leon's name.

The dragon expert didn't stop his laugh to bloom, but soon he sighed too. Even if the situation made him wanting to laugh, he just wanted to be in Leon spot and scream _victory._ He remembered then what Piers said before, about enjoying the ride, and looked at him, seeing he was smiling reassuringly.

Then Piers kissed him, a brief and light kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Looking at each other's eyes when they pulled away, they chuckled and nodded. Accepting the call, both men heard a for-sure-blushed Leon, screaming at the other side of the line:

"WHY US AND BOTH OF YOU NOT?"

Neither Raihan nor Piers noticed the person a few seats higher, looking at them in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't kno', Sonia, you're too evident"  
  
Battle tower. A miraculous day, when four schedules coincided and made possible a reunion on a bright day... or something like that. Raihan was combating with Leon shouting each other things about being a coward, the other answering about who was him to talk about that. Their pokemon were pleased to fight the other team again, maybe remembering old times, but they're giving all on the battle and was a great spectacle to be seen in first row.  
  
Or not too great, with all the weather changes inside the dome.  
  
This didn't stop Piers and Sonia's talk, anyways. Looking at the competitive match, both of them were locked up on discussing their situation. She was trying to excuse her behavior towards Leon, but Piers didn't buy her crap - he knew, from the first time he talked with Sonia and Leon at the same time, that she had feelings for the champion. The way she looked at him, how she smiled when he talked to her, and _how_ he behaved with her and how soft he talked about her. Soon enough, and Piers remembers it clearly as a sunny day, he thought it was mutual and these dorks were dating, but surprised himself months later when he asked Raihan out of curiosity just to confirm.  
  
Raihan told him that, actually, these two never dated before. _Sonia is Leon's childhood friend,_ Raihan explained, _and just that.  
  
_ Craps, a lot of craps. Piers was the one who pointed the signals, and even Raihan was in shock when he _saw_ , having all these signs in his nose and not catching them at least for ten years. And once the dragon type master and his boyfriend saw it, they didn't stop noticing how the actual professor and the ex champion liked each other, and even a lot more.  
  
"Like I said before, we _are_ friends, Piers", the singer heard. He snorted.  
  
"An' me and Raihan are enemies."  
  
Sonia glared at him.  
  
"Or friendemies. Anyways, you're still too evident and Leon is still too oblivious."  
  
"And you're a prick. Did you blow the whistle for them to be there? Be honest."  
  
Piers rolled his eyes, sighed, and looked at her. More than taking a defensive composture, he just relaxed and stared at her, with a deadpan expression. She knew him. He knew her. And maybe Sonia regretted it a bit, but didn't give up her determined expression, waiting - with screams and comebacks roaring in the background, Leon and Raihan still battling each other, their pokémon apart.  
  
"You kno' I'm not capable of tha' shite," answered Piers, and Sonia knew, of course, but she wanted to be sure, knowing Piers was always one or two steps forward, "but... I maybe did this to proof somethin'."  
  
And there it was.  
  
Still, the professor didn't change her behavior, waiting for Piers to explain himself. And him? He just shook his head.  
  
"The press doesn't see the homoerotic undertext."  
  
The Match ended at the same time. Like always, Leon won, and Sonia kept silence, snorting at Piers words and laughing soon enough. At Leon and Raihan's confused look, Piers just shooked his head again, slowly.  
  
It wasn't a joke.

Next day, Leon uploaded a pic where he and Sonia appeared hugging each other showing their backs. Someone else took the photo, and with no words as description, the press went wild and everyone started to make assumptions. Sonia commented it with a simple, _'_ We see it'. Only Piers liked the cryptid comment.

  
  
Marnie was in the kitchen when Piers arrived home after a miniconcert on a pub of Spikemuth. A delicious and warm smell reached his nose and, after leaving his coat and belongings on a couch close to the door, he walked following the trace of it. Marnie smiled when he appeared on the door and greeted him with a nod, and without any exchange of words, the oldest sibling helped her set the table for dinner - they were used to it.  
  
When Marnie took over as the new Gym leader of Spikemuth, things changed a lot. With her in charge, the presence of the city in the Championship started to gain importance, with she being one of the newbies behind Raihan, ready to snatch his position as the strongest gym leader - and being a young and pretty new talent, it was a matter of time before Marnie and her Grimmsnarl gained a new fanbase. Of course, at the same time Piers decided to push his career as a singer foward and, having advices from a supportive-and-pokégram-influencer-boyfriend as well a ex-champion-now-owner-of-Battle-tower as guide, his talent was more than recognized and surpassed inimaginable frontiers, reaching far regions without much difficulty.  
  
Spikemuth' siblings were famous. Earnings increased, people started to visit Spikemuth on afternoons and nights for Piers concerts or the chance to see Marnie and take a photo with her, and the city started to shine finally, _again_. It's punk vibe were a hit with the younger, being a city with recreative value and original with it's essence - But that meant siblings' time together started to reduce, each of them with their own schedule, work, friendships and tasks.  
  
One of them being, _the first to arrive cooks the meal, the second helps to tidy up and clean._ Even with everything, they refused to give up their little family and their little time together.  
  
Only when they ended their respective tasks and were sitting in front of each other one of them talked. And it was Marnie, with curiosity in her voice.  
  
"So... what's goin' on?"  
  
Chuckling, Piers looked at her sister, "what do you mean?"  
  
"'bout all, Piers. What's goin' on?"  
  
As an answer he just snorted. While they ate their dinner, Piers explained between laughs all to her sister, from how he tricked Leon to get excited about the matching hoodies, how it was a little revenge for saying he and Raihan were friends on live television and how it was obvious the exchampion and the new professor of the region were in love and he hoped this was the push they needed. Marnie laughed at first, but he continued talking about the press and his friends and the going outs with them, without noticing Marnie stopped eating her meal at the middle of his monologue, with a confused and troubled expression.  
  
Maybe their little times together weren't enough. That was a lot of information for her.  
  
And Piers just noticed it when he said, blatantly, how it all started when Raihan wanted to make their relationship public.  
  
Marnie was shocked, and his brother saw how hard she was trying to say something coherent. _Why?_  
  
"Marnie?"  
  
She asked for a moment with a gesture of her hand, looking down and thinking. Piers shifted in his seat, not understanding why, but let her be.  
  
Only then she raised her face, looking at him. Directly, incredulous and demanding answers.  
  
"So you two are-- are _really_ a thing?"  
  
Piers felt his stomach drop exactly at the second he heard that.


	7. Chapter 7

It was night already. Marnie was already asleep, both of their pokémon were fed but only Piers' obstagoon was awake, accompanying him in his thoughts as a giant pillow.  
  
When Marnie asked him if he and Raihan were a thing, he realized in fact their relationship was maybe a little too much hidden... No, bullshit. It was hellish hidden from all their acquaintances, even family - even Marnie, who lived with him. At the point, all of them though they were friends nowadays, and nothing more, even with a few hugs or intimate looks. Leon and Sonia thought it before they said them, and Marnie thought it too, being the closest to his private life.  
  
Of course, in the past, he, Piers, didn't allow any kind of love gestures neither something that related them in public because he didn't want to feel pressure or problems related to one of them being a fame climber or being an arrangement to be (more) famous. Both of them had their careers, so, Raihan and him just talked casually or battled, keeping things formal in public and only having their moments in the shadows, hidden - at the point Piers shunned his boyfriend constantly, even becoming sharp with him out of fear of being discovered.  
  
Then, it was logical for all of their fans and colleagues to think they just were strangers before, more than obvious today the world would see them just as friends being friendly for the first time publicily. _Obvious._  
  
He was always like this, though. Meanwhile Raihan was the extroverted one - the _puppy_ one, Piers bottled all his thoughts and feelings, hiding them and only letting them free when we was on confidence and intimates spaces... or when he put these feelings on songs addressed to people who didn't know said songs were for them in first place. He even remembered how all of this relationship started, with a hurt heart and a jagged ego - he sang a song for Raihan when he visited for first time one of his little concerts. It was one of these instances; Raihan didn't catch the meaning until he explained him weeks later.  
  
Petting his Obstagoon, Piers shifted to his side, looking at his empty wall. Pursing his mouth, he ended sitting in his bed and reaching for his phone on his nightstand. When he found it, he didn't delay on dialing a number, waiting for the call to be accepted.  
  
"Raihan?" he asked when his boyfriend answered the phone, a murmur from the other side saying something about the hour, "I'm sorry."  
  
That waked up the other man, without doubts. Piers heard how he shifted and probably sat.  
  
"What happened?" asked with a soft voice, making the singer shudder a bit.  
  
"I just love ya. A lot. Don't doubt it, huh?"  
  
At the other side of the line Raihan opened his eyes abruptly. Piers was pretty sure he maybe sounded as if he was close to do something stupid and was making his boyfriend worry. Realizing it, he rushed to add, "It's nothing serious- It's just, ugh, can you send me all of our private pics? The ones nobody ever saw. Yes? But tomorrow. I wanna do somethin' b-but I will go to sleep soon, just, wanted to say it before forgetting it."  
  
"Piers...?"  
  
"Don't worry. I- forget it, tomorrow I will call you again. Sorry! G'nite!"  
  
And he hung up the phone.  
  
Rubbing his face, he decided to go to sleep, thinking that it would be best to get rid of his shame.

Waking up, Piers moved a little when he felt a familiar warmth against him. Thinking the warmth was from his Obstagoon, he leaned in seeking for it, hugging it's source... and noticing it hadn't fur at all. Puzzled, he opened one eye and saw against him a dark skin, recognizing it right away.  
  
Raihan was asleep in his little bed, hugging him protectively.  
  
If this had happened months ago, Piers would have kicked him out of his bed for sure - but today, at that precise moment, all he did was close his eyes again and settle against him.  
  
Marnie knew they were boyfriends, and he didn't plan to make everything sutble anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I confesss... this wasn't my first idea of a fic??? TBH, I was writing before how these two knew each other and started all of this, but I wasn't sure so I discarded the idea. It was... something like, Raihan being the insecure one and admiring Piers on his autenticity and simplicity, with Piers having a crush on Raihan. You know, aaangst. That's why the line of, "He even remembered how all of this relationship started, with a hurt heart and a jagged ego".
> 
> But well, here we are. I will try to have the next chapter soon! And maybe I will write the other fic. Maybe.


	8. Chapter 8

A photo appeared on Piers' pokegram. He appeared kissing a sleeping Raihan on the cheek, both still on bed. The only thing it said in the description, was _From now on, a memory every day._ It was the first photo on his socialmedia with the dragon type user, reason that his phone exploded because of endless notifications from fans and acquaintances.

Piers decided to turn it off. And Raihan's phone too, at least, in the morning, while having breakfast with Marnie. The girl had used the night to process her brother's revelation, but she kept seeing Raihan in a strange way, thinking about how weird it was to see a colleague of her semi-sleep in her table eating breakfast. It was like, a fever dream, one she knew she had to get used to, but still. Even her brother looked used to it...

"Wait. Have you been here before when I wasn't?", Marnie asked, Raihan stopping his spoon mid-air. He looked at Piers. Piers looked at him, nodding once.

"...Yeah."

Marnie glared him and she turned around to look at her older brother.

"What? We're a couple. Is not that weird" Piers said smiling, the other man lowering his spoon.

"How did I never find out?"

"I dunno, he even helped with chores when you were occupied with your Gym Challenge."

"Haha, yeah, I even did the laundry more than once, actually. Both of you have a cool sense of fashion", Raihan said, giggling, and Piers hit him on his arm, trying to not smile.

With an auch and a reproachful look of Raihan to her brother, Marnie froze in her seat. Raihan did the laundry. With her clothes. There. _Her clothes._ Deciding that was enough information, she stood up, taking her dishes and leaving them in the dishwasher without a word. Morpeko followed her, with a chirp as a goodbye.

Maybe a night wasn't enough to process everything.

  
The same day in the afternoon he was supposed to attend a meeting with the other gym leaders. The problem was, a morning with Piers meant his time flying between talks, tasks, pet names and kisses, being difficult for both of them to not take adventage of their time together - and forgetting everything else. No wonder Raihan was late, running to the meeting room.

Although he didn't regret it either. Piers' behavior was strange last night, but they talked about it and Raihan, even if he didn't fully understand his boyfriend's train of thought or complexes, was relieved to know it wasn't that serious. He was already in terms with Piers' manners, so, as long as the singer still loved him, nothing mattered, even if Piers was like always or if he started trying on being more open to the world.

Not like Raihan wasn't more happy though, this was like a dream and...

... What?

Stopping himself out the meeting room's door, he leaned on it and listened. His colleagues were talking, and he was pretty sure someone said his name. 

"What do you mean I can't change my bet?!"

_WHAT?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter done actually...... but I want to have another before I post it.
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be longer!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. More like, I could not keep my promise--- so, short chapter. Sorry!

"No, you can't. They already posted a photo together, so this is a non-stop bet right know."  
  
Raihan couldn't believe it. As he eavesdropping against the door, he heared at the other side a fuzz over a bet, in directly relation with his private life with Piers. Someone, who he totally believed was Nessa, was demanding to let her change her bet. Another voice - a woman's voice, maternal and soft but serious as well, answered her with a blatant 'no', and laughs resonated on the room.

Said women was Melony. Nessa was there too. And all of these laughs...

"Should we wait for a declaration of them... then?" said another person, one with a dismal and immature voice - _Allister,_ Raihan thought.

"Of course we should! No, let me correct myself, we _must_ ", this time was another male's voice, cunning, unbereable on his tone. When a female laugh resonated, Raihan identified them as Bede and Opal respectively, "don't you think, Marnie?"

More laughs. But Marnie didn't say anything, or at least he didn't hear her.  
  
  
Wait.

_Marnie?  
  
  
_ Bang. _  
_

And Raihan entered the room.

Almost everyone in the room turned pale at the instant, being Opal and Allister the exception, with the old woman grinning to herself and Allister having his face covered by his mask. Though, when Nessa saw who was standing at the door, she didn't stop herself from putting her hands in her head, messing her perfect hair in frustration. Marnie looked other way. And just like that, each of the gym leaders had a reaction, almost all of them being awkard at the fact they were busted in their betting.

Even Kabu looked trapped. Kabu. _The serious Kabu._

"I was just passing...", started Raihan, closing the door behind him. Trapped, trapped, their faces screamed trapped! And Raihan? He noticed Leon wasn't in the room. _Perfect,_ "...and I heard you all."

Melony and Milo just laughed a bit, Milo trying to escape Raihan's gaze - Melony accepting the charge before Raihan pointed them.

All of them, wihout Raihan knowing, thought the Hammerlock gym leader was going to explode in rage, with his face twisted in a crooked smile and his eyes being sharp just like when he battled contenders in public. They were playing with his and Piers' privacy, after all.  
  
They felt his footsteps hard in the floor, and were (almost all of them) ashamed to look him directly.

Bea, for example, was flushed to the neck, tense in her seat. And Raihan swore she stopped breathing when he put a hand on her shoulder.

"So... who bet I was, in fact, in a relationship with our dear ex gym leader of Spikemuth?"

Nobody moved.

Not until Opal raised her hand with her intact little grin, unalterable. Obviously, not for nothing fairy type was stronger than dragon. She didn't fear him.

And then, one by one, some of the people in the room raised their hands too.

Melony was second. Then Bede raised his hand too. The last one was Allister, finally looking in the direction of the tallest man in the room. Raihan quite sure that, behind his mask, the boy was smiling slighty.

At this, Raihan waited a little more, passing a minute until he turned around to see Marnie. The poor girl had her face hidden behind both of her hands, and the dragon master knew she was ashamed. Even so, he raised an eyebrow, curiosly - _she was Piers' little sister, and she didn't knew?_

Before he spoke, the water type gym leader exploted and hit the table with both of her hands, pointing an incriminating finger at Raihan. At the sudden noice someone yelped, but the dragon type leader didn't saw who, more concerned about Nessa's actitude.

"YOU CAN'T LIE NOW", she exclaimed, "I SAW PIERS KISSING YOU ON HULBURY'S GYM!! DON'T ACT SO SURPRISED!"

_Wait, what?_

Gordie looked at her shocked, and got up from his seat, pointing at her.

"THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED SO SUDDENLY TO CHANGE YOUR BET! YOU SAW THEM?"

"...You didn't tell us?", said Milo, looking at his model friend, surprised.

The woman went pale when Kabu glared at her as his only opinion. Nessa knew he had a strictly honor code in everything he did, does and will do, and the shame she felt for her colleagues' looks made a blush appear in her face. She sat, without a word.

Melony took the lead, then. Or more like, she just raised her voice to ask, worried so suddenly, everyone looked at her.

"Dear, are you... okay?"

When all of them turned to see the dragon type gym leader, they were shocked - surprised, speechless even. Nobody knew what to say, so, when the door opened again and Leon appeared putting away his rotomphone in his pocket, the silence made him saw everyone at the room with a confused expression, until he saw Raihan, standing behind Bea and...

"...Raihan, why are you crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, thanks for all of your support!
> 
> Before I post next part, I'll check and fixing previous chapters. It won't have heavy changes, though, but a gentle soul told me a lot of mistakes I did and I want to check them as a way to say thanks for their dedication in pointing them out - remember, if you see a typo, don't doubt and tell me so I can change them! I'll be glad!


End file.
